YGO EQG - Episode 021
"Battle in the Dragon Sanctuary Part 2" is the 21st episode/chapter of the series. The duel continues as "Dragonic Blazemaster" is a force to be reckoned with with its ability. (That isn't a mistake. They are put in in different ways like what I did there.) Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Spike Turn 5: Spike Spike has just Synchro Summoned "Dragonic Blazemaster". "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Gladio" (Flash 3900 → 3000). Since "Dragonic Blazemaster" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing it to attack again, but the Battle Damage will be halved. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (Flash 3000 → 2200). Since "Dragonic Blazemaster" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing it to attack again, but the Battle Damage will be halved. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. He then switches "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" to Defense Position. Turn 7: Spike Spike draws. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Shine Crest Magna Wolf". Since "Dragonic Blazemaster" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing it to attack again, but the Battle Damage will be halved. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Gladio". He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then finds and activates the Action Card "Mystical Mirror" to activate "Monster Reborn" and revive "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) in Attack Position. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) from his Extra Deck and "Magna Caster Lunara" (2400/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Gladio" and "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" in order to Tribute Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Glow Craft Magna Fox" to return "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to his Deck and add "Alchemy Dracokid" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Alchemy Dracokid" (Left 3) in his Left Pendulum Zone. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Alchemy Dracokid" to fuse "Flash Heart Dragon" with "Magna Caster Lunara" in order to Fusion Summon "Spectral Nova Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Spectral Nova Dragon" attacks "Dragonic Blazemaster". He then activates its effect to draw a card. If it's a Spell Card, then he can destroy one Spell or Trap Card his opponent controls. If it's a Trap Card, then the Battle Phase will end. If it's a monster, then the ATK and DEF of "Dragonic Blazemaster" will be reduced by the ATK and DEF of the drawn monster respectively. He draws "Starbreak Dragon" ("Dragonic Blazemaster": 3000 → 1500/2000 → 800). Spike activates his face-down "Synchro Out" to return "Dragonic Blazemaster" to his Extra Deck and Special Summon "Fireheart Dracokid" (1000/800) and "Iron Tail Dragon" (2100/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. The attack is negated as "Spectral Nova Dragon" lost its target. Spike then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to Synchro Summon during Spike's Battle Phase. Spike tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Fireheart Dracokid" with the Level 6 "Iron Tail Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragonic Blazemaster" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 9: Spike Spike draws. He then finds and activates the Action Card "Small Reinforcements" to discard one card and increase the ATK of "Dragonic Blazemaster" by 500 ("Dragonic Blazemaster": 3000 → 3500/2000). "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Spectral Nova Dragon" (Flash 2200 → 1700). He then activates "Interdimensional Vortex" to banish "Flash Heart Dragon" from Flash's Extra Deck. Turn 10: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Last Ditch Effort" to revive "Spectral Nova Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. Due to the effect of "Spectral Nova Dragon", it can be treated as "Flash Heart Dragon" while on the field. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Alchemy Dracokid" to fuse "Spectral Nova Dragon" with "Magna Fighter Gladio" in order to Fusion Summon "Spectral Sabre Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Spike finds and activates the Action Card "Small Reinforcements" to discard one card and increase the ATK of "Dragonic Blazemaster" by 500, bu Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Hidden Ambush" to reverse the effect of "Small Reinforcements" ("Dragonic Blazemaster": 3000 → 2500/2000). "Spectral Sabre Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dragonic Blazemaster" (Spike 2600 → 2100). Since "Spectral Sabre Dragon" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Spike equal to the ATK of the Warrior-Type monster used for its Fusion Summon (Spike 2100 → 0). Trivia *"Spectral Sabre Dragon" is similar to "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", except for the Fusion Materials.